


Possession

by Kalastaria



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalastaria/pseuds/Kalastaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize has returned, and she's becoming more and more a part of Kaneki's life.<br/>(Warnings don't really apply to the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

He hated himself for wanting her so badly. Rize. The woman who’d started this whole mess in the first place. He had thought her dead for so long… sometimes it was hard to believe she was actually here, now, and not just in his head.

“Kaneki-san? You look troubled.” She smiled and moved closer to him, the scent of her perfume wafting towards his nose, along with just the tiniest hint of death. Forget Arima, he thought. If there was a grim reaper, it was her. She enticed him, her hair, her scent, her beautiful smile; it all asked him to lose himself in her. He had begun to understand now, having been around her for a longer time, how she operated. She didn’t make people love her; she got them addicted to her. He supposed that made him addicted. 

“It’s nothing.” He couldn’t meet her gaze. It wasn’t really any use lying to her; she seemed to know every single time. Still, an effort had to be made. 

“Not nothing, Kaneki-san.” She moved even closer, stroking his cheek. Her touch always made him melt and he didn’t know why. This was how it went with them. He drew his line in the sand, and she kicked it and did what she wanted anyway. 

“I’m just… confused is all.” Her hand wasn’t moving anymore, but it was still on his cheek, her body almost uncomfortably near his own. He felt electrified having her so close. He couldn’t help but notice one of his legs was shaking slightly. 

“Confused, Kaneki-san?” It sounded more mocking than an actual question. The scent of death was stronger now, it was always strongest on her breath; a hot, metallic tang of fresh blood that seemed to linger long after her kills had been consumed. He found himself unable to really speak. Her damn breath always made him hungry. He simply nodded. She laughed. “Is it something you’d rather not talk about?” Another nod and she laughed again and turned away, sitting down on his bed. He always hated when she did this. She’d never pry, or try to force him to tell her something. She knew he would eventually, without her prompting. It was infuriating. 

“Can we not do this?” Why did she always have to be so damn coy about everything? He wished SOMETHING, just once would bother her. And yet she was always so unfazed. “I don’t need your help right now, okay?” His eyes were drawn to her lips. Against his will, he remembered those lips stained with blood. His blood. A tiny part of him that he shoved deep down wanted those lips to have his blood on them again, but he preferred not to think about why. 

“Do what, Kaneki-san? You said you didn’t want to talk about it.” Of course she knew. But of course, she would make him look like the unreasonable one. Make him second guess himself.

“I don’t.” He sat down beside her. “You are real, aren’t you?” Again, the way she read him, the way she acted. It was like she was in his head still, just a figment of his imagination. She just laughed at him.

“I believe so, given the reaction Shuu-san had when he saw me.” The ‘Gourmet’ had thrown quite the fit when he’d learned Rize would be joining their little group. “Besides,” She snuck a hand around his shoulders. “Does this feel fake to you?” Forcefully, she pulled him into her, her lips pressing against his. She was damn strong, plus, once their lips had met, he found it very hard to resist. It occurred to him that this was their first kiss. They’d never gotten that far on their first date. He finally managed to pull himself away, shaken.

“R-Rize, I…” He knew what he wanted to say, but somehow, the words were having trouble forcing their way out of his lips. His leg was shaking harder. He put a hand on it, willing it to stop. “I don’t want that.” He wasn’t even sure if that was a lie or not. He head was spinning. He found it hard to breath. Ever since his mother had died, he’d been susceptible to infrequent panic attacks. His whole body just clammed up and stopped working, or at least, that’s how it had felt. The last time he’d felt something close to this had been when she’d bit him, but that had been a different sort of panic. He guessed she just did that to him. He shook himself, she was staring at him strangely and he realized he’d been sitting there, saying nothing, for over a minute. “Rize I…” She put a finger over his lips. 

“Don’t lie to me, Kaneki-san.” Her tone was surprisingly stern. “Is this what you’re confused about? Me?” What could he say? She read him like one of her books. He just nodded. “Well… I think the only way to end THAT particular confusion is to deal with it head on.” She was toying with him. Why did that make him want her more? He felt his head nod; though he could swear his brain hadn’t told it to do any such thing. He barely had time to ponder this, however, as she pulled him in again, another kiss. He didn’t see a way out of this, so he simply lost himself in her, giving in and tasting the sweet tang of blood on her lips. She tasted so decadent, like a thousand corpses in one. Her lips parted and he forced his tongue between them. The inside of her mouth tasted even better, an overpowering blend of flesh and blood that had somehow been preserved in between her cheeks. When she pulled away, he wanted more, and he hated himself for that. For how easily she had managed to bind him to her with that kiss. She gave him a smirk.

“What was that for?” He somehow found his voice; although it was so shaky he inwardly cringed at the sound of it. 

“That was to show you what you really wanted.” She wasn’t wrong. He wanted her more now than ever. Why did she do this to him? 

“Want you? Rize-san, we went on one date and you tried to kill me. Stop acting like any sort of romance can exist between us.” His voice was cold, even though his mind was racing. He was somewhat right, but mostly, he just said this to hurt her, to try and get her off her damn pedestal. She simply laughed.

“Why Kaneki-san, has someone’s heart frozen over without me?” She mocked him, not even bothering to be subtle about it. She had been sitting close to him since they had stopped kissing, but now she lunged, knocking him backwards and leaning over him on the bed. He just glared at her, though he could feel his heart inside beating a mile a minute.

“Rize-san, I don’t have time for this.” She paid no attention to his words, already slipping herself out of her top before unhooking her bra. “Rize-san, please.” He tried again, averting his eyes. He wanted to look more than anything. But to look, to give in, he couldn’t do that. Maybe for a kiss, but he would not surrender himself to her completely. He could feel her breath on his face, the scent of death still wafting on it. 

“What’s the matter, Kaneki-san? Isn’t this what you want? That kiss certainly said ‘yes’, so why do you seem so hesitant?” She got closer, whispering the last part in his ear. He tried to push her away, but his irritation soon became horror as he felt what his hand had tried to push. “Kaneki-san, you’re giving me mixed signals here.” He hurriedly took his hand off her breast, trying to pretend it hadn’t mattered, that he didn’t care. She pulled him up, bringing his face barely an inch away from her own. “Kaneki-san, you’re thinking too hard about this.” Her voice was gentle, soothing. It reminded him of the person he’d thought Rize had been, in the coffee shop. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. “If you want me to, I’ll stop.” She tried to move away, but he pulled her back, pressing her body against his own in a tight embrace. He couldn’t help it. Damn it he couldn’t help but want her. He kissed her, his tongue forcing its way past her lips, tasting that sweet flavor in her mouth again. He was hooked on it. He couldn’t help himself. He was hers and hers forever. 

Rize, for her part, pushed him back onto the bed, still kissing him as she lay on top of him, her hair tickling his neck and shoulders where it fell. She bit at his lip as she pulled away from their kiss, making it bleed when they finally parted. It stung, but he hardly noticed. Her taste was still on his tongue.  
“Kaneki-san? I’m going to do something now, is that okay?” She gave him a mischievous smile that said no, it wouldn’t be, but he found himself nodding anyway. He was under her spell and she knew it. Before he quite knew what was happening, there was a flash of red, and then he found himself unable to move his arms. Her kagune was pinning them, two of the scaled tentacles had wrapped around his arms and were holding them down with more force that he could resist. The other two had migrated down to his legs. He looked back up at her, nervously, afraid of what she planned to do with this.

“Rize?” She didn’t reply, simply giving him another smirk as her hands started making their way down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. He tried again, a little louder, although his voice was shaking again. “Rize?” She trailed her hand down his chest, the touch making him shiver, but out of fear or pleasure, he couldn’t say. He tried to move, tried to have some measure of control over this situation, but it wasn’t happening. His arms were firmly held in place, and even his strength couldn’t free him. As he struggled fruitlessly, her hand got lower and lower, finally reaching his pants which were quickly and unceremoniously ripped off. The underwear followed. He was slightly surprised to see he was hard. His mind had been so preoccupied on his current immobilization that he hadn’t even thought about it. But he shouldn’t have been so startled. It was Rize after all. Her hand traced lightly over the tip and he thought he might be lost there, but then it was replaced, rather quickly, by her mouth.

Her breath was warm, and her mouth was wet, and he didn’t know how long he could last like this. Her kagune still bound him in an iron grip, making it impossible to move. He was completely at her mercy now, and it was becoming clearer and clearer to him that she intended to show him none. She closed her mouth, trapping all of him with it, her teeth resting gently against his shaft. He briefly wondered if he should be worried about her simply eating it, but he forgot about everything but her tongue as it got to work, sending electric shocks up and down his body. His hips seemed to move against his control, squirming and bucking while out of his mouth came sounds that were closer to whimpers than to moans. When he found the strength to talk, only one thing came out. 

“R-Rize…” She eased her mouth off, slowly, taking her time, letting her tongue run gently over everything before finally sitting up again. He wanted to beg her not to leave him like that, worked up, needing release. But when he tried to talk, nothing came out. She gave him an amused look, and her kagune’s grip on his limbs tightened.

“Is something bothering you, Kaneki-san?” Her voice teased him, mocked him. Fuck, why did she always make him feel so small? He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. He was powerless against her. “Did you want me to keep going?” He was sure his vigorous nod looked pathetic, but he didn’t really care at this point. He just wanted her to finish him, and soon. Despite his nodding, however, she didn’t oblige. “We don’t want to spoil the fun too soon, do we?” She leaned down again, her head in between his legs as she kissed the insides of his thighs. He felt like he was going to explode. Her tongue ran down the inside of one leg, licking down his thighs and his calves finally to his ankle, then up the side of the other. It was torturous. All he wanted was release, but she was obviously in no mood to give it to him.

“Please.” It sounded just as pathetic as his whimpers had, the word coming out as barely more than a whisper. His tormentor looked up, grinning.

“Did you say something, my dear?” Her face told him that she had heard the first time, but he was in no mood to do anything but indulge her, in the vague hope that maybe if he was good for her, she’d finally let him finish.

“Please.” He probably looked as worthless as he sounded, still, it seemed to please her, and she moved her head back up towards his crotch, once again taking his dick in her mouth, her red, luscious lips closing around it as she got to work, once more sucking and licking in a way that made him absolutely crazy. When he came, it was, as expected, not so much with a bang as a whimper, his voice sounding higher than he even knew it could go as his hips squirmed and twisted wildly. She sat up, looking down at him, grinned, and then swallowed.

“Is that what you wanted, Kaneki-san?” She asked, her voice still mocking. He barely heard her. He both loved and hated how she’d made him feel, lying there, his mind nearly blank except for the lingering waves of ecstasy. All he could manage was a weak nod of his head. He felt her kagune release him, he’d forgotten, even, that it had been holding him so firmly, and she rolled over, propping her head up on her arm and lying next to him, a grin still on her face. 

“What?” He said, when he could speak, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Tell Banjou-kun he can have my room. I think I’m going to be sleeping in here from now on.” 

Kaneki hated how much he wanted that.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! You just read the first chapter in some smut written by yours truly! My first ever, in fact! Eventually, this'll probably extend from a one-shot tame-ish sex scene into more and more depraved areas, so, if you want to follow this, just remember that it's getting worse from here!
> 
> Anyway, I feel like most of my writing is stupid, and even more so with sexual stuff, so thanks for reading my word vomit!


End file.
